


One of These Days

by Hero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero/pseuds/Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won't be afraid of staying with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Days

**Author's Note:**

> made for [dth fest](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/315274.html)
> 
> Prompt: A paler shade of gray.  
> 

  
  



End file.
